1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and an electronic device with a display, and more particularly to a display and an electronic device with a display providing reduced electrical power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a conventional liquid crystal display of a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, or a global positioning system (GPS), a backlight module thereof employs active light sources, such as light-emitting diodes or cold cathode fluorescent lighting tubes, to provide a backlight effect. Here, light from the active light sources enters a light guide. After a series of reflection, scattering, and refraction of the light, the light is output to the exterior of the liquid crystal display via a liquid crystal panel, displaying images on the liquid crystal panel.
Nevertheless, the backlight module with the active light sources has some drawbacks. When the liquid crystal display is in a bright outdoor environment, the active light sources must output high-intensity light to resist blazing environmental light, enabling a user to clearly see the images displayed on the liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, the backlight module consumes enormous electrical power, thus not conforming to an energy-saving purpose. Alternatively, to compensate for the blazing environmental light, the number of the active light sources can be increased. However, manufacturing costs of the backlight module or liquid crystal display would also be increased.
Hence, there is a need for a display and an electronic device with a display that efficiently utilizes environmental light to clearly display images, reducing electrical power consumption and enhancing economic benefits.